D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Diamond heads to Lake Verity. He takes a break, but someone steals his map. Diamond panics, and goes around Jubilife City to find it, and encounters a man, who eyes his Pokétch. A moment later, Diamond, wearing a clown costume, advertises the Pokétches, until the device gets stolen as well, much like his map. Chapter Plot Diamond, who has completed his training on Iron Island, is going to Lake Verity, and reaches Jubilife City. Diamond sees a forest, and turns around to find the city itself, where he and Pearl made their debut as comedians, and where they found Platinum. He is a bit nostalgic, since he ran in circles to come back to here. Before going to the lake, Diamond decides to have some lunch. The group eats some rice balls, but something snatches the food. Diamond sees he has to go to Sandgem and Twinleaf Towns to reach Lake Verity. He goes to reach for a rice ball, but realizes there are none left. He yells, and looks around to see his map gone, too. Diamond calms down, assuming a hungry person just took the rice balls. He stops a bit, and panics, since there would be no reason for them to take the map, which, without it, cannot advance on. Diamond has his Pokémon help him look around, but accidentally bumps into a person and the three clowns. The man asks Diamond is he fine, to which he replies he is "Poké-ay". Diamond still panics where his map could be, while the man sees Diamond wearing a Pokétch. The man sees Diamond is troubled for not finding his map, and asks why doesn't he use the Pokétch, then. Diamond is silent, and asks what a Pokétch is. The man is furious, as he grabs Diamond's hand to point the device he is wearing is a Pokétch. Diamond admits he never used it, so the man shows the clock, the calculator and even the pedometer functions, as well as a memo pad for drawing pictures. Diamond is amazed, and the man even shows the map feature. Diamond is pleased, but wonders who the man is to know so many functions. The man smiles, since he is the president of Pokétch company. The clowns explain it can be found in any store in Sinnoh, where it comes in pink and blue variants. Diamond asks why his friend, Pearl, has an orange Pokétch. The president sees Diamond is one of three trainers that Professor Rowan sent out. It was two months ago when Professor Rowan asked of the president to make three Pokétches. The president was glad for the order, while Rowan asked different colors for each, since three people would be travelling together. The president accepted, stating he could make them pink, orange and blue, while Rowan saw he needed to make three Pokédexes of matching colors, too. The president feels an affinity towards Diamond, and states he was going for a marketing campaign for the device. Thus, the president forces Diamond to be part of that campaign, and soon wears a clown suit. Diamond states he doesn't have the time, but the president claims it'd be good practice to have someone, who has used the device, to promote it. Diamond claims he just started using it, and the president throws a manual at his face. A moment later, the president and Diamond are at the stand to promote the Pokétch. The president explains whoever buys his device and answers all questions correctly, he'll install a free program. Two people are interested, so the president goes to show it to them. However, something snatches the Pokétch from the man's hands. The president is surprised, while the couple explains they saw something pink. The president feels something sticky on his hand, like drool. Diamond believes it used a tongue to take the device, and finds a trail of drool. Diamond follows the trail, and encounters a Lickitung. Diamond believes Lickitung is the one that also snatched the food and the town map, and suspects it is just really hungry. He even plans on catching it and nickname it as Kit, and sends his Pokémon to attack. Lickitung uses Rollout to attack Diamond's Pokémon. Don falls on its feet, but Lickitung uses its tongue to slam it. Don passes through Lickitung, knocking it down, to which Lickitung wraps it with its tongue and smashes to the ground. Amidst all this battle, Lickitung evolves. The president is shocked to see Lickitung having evolved. He asks Diamond won't he catch it, to which Diamond asks the president for a Poké Ball, since he forgot one. Debuts Character *Pokétch Co. president Pokémon *Lickilicky Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters